


A Different Kind of Homework.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Desk Sex, First Dates, Fluffy Ending, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Manhandling, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Nipple Licking, Rimming, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Sassy Dean Winchester, Slut Castiel (Supernatural), Smart Castiel (Supernatural), Spanking, Spit As Lube, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: "You can have all of this, Winchester," Castiel rasps, voice breathless with arousal, as he leans back on the table, stretching his torso, and crooking a finger at Dean, "-and if you want it," He continues, and with a dark, hungry glint in his eyes, spreads his legs wide apart, "-come and get it."~•~teacher's-pet!castiel × jock!dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 477





	A Different Kind of Homework.

**Author's Note:**

> Note- The intercourse is completely consensual. Both participants are of 17 years of age.

"Mr.Singer? Could you please assign me a different seat? One farther away from Dean Winchester?"

Dean stops in his tracks, mouth hung agape, eyes bulging, and the ball point pen, hovering a few inches above Novak's shirt, clutched tight in his hands.

In front of him, however, Novak, that slimy little bastard, grins, all angelic and naive, his blue eyes wide and peering at Dean, head tipped on his fist as he raises an eyebrow at Dean, which in truth, should not be that fucking hot.

Eew. Dean does not like nerds. And finding them attractive? Bitch please. He'd rather date a lamp post than a nerd. Especially, Castiel Novak.

Bobby, as Dean knows him, and Mr. Singer, as the rest of the class does, sighs, crushing his tiny bit of chalk against the blackboard for what appears to be the third time in the past twenty minutes.

"Dean? Got anything to say for yourself?"

Say for himself? Well, okay, Dean admits he'd been writing 'C-ass-tiel' on Novak's shirt for the past few minutes, and of course, Novak isn't dumb, so he obviously feels the scrape of the pen on his back, but hey, at least the handwriting is great. Fucker. It's always something with that son of a bitch. And yes, Dean admits, he's not the most gracious or considerate when it comes to the spectacled young boy, given their silent rivalry for the past three years.

So, Dean is a popular guy. He gets girls, he gets friends, he gets fame, and hey, that's all he needs. And sure, his grades are not the most perfect, but when it comes to basketball, he's practically invincible.

The same can't be said for Novak. At any given point in time, the bastard is either sucking up to a teacher, or nose deep in a book at the library. Scores straight A's. Mandarin club champion. Always the best delegate at MUN, not to mention, looks like a whole meal in a suit and tie.

Can it be more obvious? Dean hates Castiel's guts. Castiel hates Dean's. The friction never dissipates.

"Have nothing to say for myself, Mr. Singer. Thought it'd be nice if wittle Cassie here got himself a wardrobe change."

"By writing C-ass-tiel on my shirt? You know, as flattering as your obsession with me is, some of us are actually here to study, Winchester."  
Novak rolls his tongue against his cheek, bouncing a shoulder with an air of nonchalance.

"Boys, enough. Dean, that's the third time I've caught you do your shit."  
Mr. Singer turns to the blackboard, prepared to write something, but in a sudden change of heart, lets the chalk fall to the ground and slams his textbook onto the desk.

"Novak, Winchester. I am tired of your bullshit. And simply on that basis, I'm assigning you a stayback. You're not going home until I'm done grading some tests. Once this class ends, everybody but the two of you is going to leave, and I want you both to read up on the three previous chapters."

"Why me? I'm not the one bothering him, he's bothering me?!"  
Novak gasps, perking up in his seat, and Dean's eyes wander down to the fabric of Castiel's shirt stretching taut against his back.

"And you're both bothering me?!"  
Bobby groans, and rolls his eyes, glaring down at both Dean and Castiel, shutting them up at once.

Damn it. Dean had plans. He was going to walk over to Lisa Braeden's house for a quick fuck, before heading back home to jerk off.

Guess now he's going to have to be stuck with this nerdy piece of shit for another hour.

Dean kicks a sharp foot under the table, and watches as Castiel's back straightens with a wince.

"You're going to pay for this, Novak."

"Oh yeah? Sure I will, assbutt."

Assbutt? Assbutt? This is the kind of thing that makes Dean question why anyone would find Castiel attractive at all. What the fuck is assbutt?

"Alright, enough yip-yapping, you idjits, turn to page hundred and eleven, pens out."

Before Bobby can continue, however, the bell rings.

A swarm of students buzzing and chattering rises up in the class, all part of a frenzied rush to get out of school. All except Dean and Castiel.

Dean sighs, clicks his tongue, and flings his pen down, slumping back in his chair with a defeated frown.

Novak remains upright, not strange for a weirdo like him, as he watches the rest of the class disperse. Bobby turns to the both of them, piling his text books up in his hands.

"Winchester, Novak, I want you guys to read up on chapter seven, ten, and eleven, and solve the quizlet at the end of each chapter. No cheating. Castiel, keep an eye on that idjit."

"Yes, sir."  
Novak nods, and Dean kicks him at the ankle again, under the desk, but this time, his kick is returned, and Dean winces.

"Shit-"

"What? What was that?"

Curse Bobby for having good hearing. Ugh, Why? People at his age are half-deaf, when's his turn, for fuck sake?

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. I want to see the answers before you go home. Clear?"

"Yes sir."  
Castiel nods, and Dean is compelled to nod along. With that, and a brief _'see you'_ , Bobby walks out of the classroom, shutting the door behind him with a slam.

Dean pauses for a moment.

"Way to go, Novak."

He flicks his fingers at the back of Castiel's head, a soft hiss rising in the air, as Castiel turns back to glare at him, rubbing his head where Dean hurt him.

"What is your problem? Why do you have to be such a pain in my-"

"I don't want to be anything in your ass, Novak. See, some of us prefer not to have our asses full each spare minute, unlike you."  
Dean sneers, but the words backfire, because as soon as they have left past Dean's lips, all he can think of, is Novak, down on a bed, ass up, legs tied, hands tied, and a cock, thick and _long_ plunging into what Dean imagines Castiel's hole to be.

And damn it. Now he's hard. For fucking nerd Novak.

"So you admit I'm getting action."  
Castiel notes, and great, why doesn't Dean think about his comments before saying them out? At least he can ensure no sly retorts that way.

With a loud, exasperated groan, Dean pushes his book away.

"Man, fuck you, Novak, I had plans... And now, 'cause your bitchass can't take a joke, I'm sitting in here, overtime, all alone with you and-"

_Zap._

"-did the fucking power just go out?"

A slight flicker of the tube lights, and with a loud crackle, they end up dead, drenching the classroom in a dim, glum atmosphere. Although part of the afternoon rays filter in through the few windows, they only allow little illumination in the room.

Novak groans, and leans back in his chair, mumbling something to himself before stepping off his seat. Dean watches with hawk-like eyes as Castiel stretches his arms up in the air, the bottom of his navy blue button-up shirt drifting up, providing Dean with a brief glance of his hips, and the bare expanse of smooth, tanned skin.

If Novak knows he's being watched, he doesn't let it bother him in the slightest.

Dean licks his lips, tearing his eyes away from Novak's lean, agile body, swaying right in front of him as the boy stretches with a moan.

Jesus, can he not?

With a slight swing of his hips, Novak saunters over to the front of the class, swinging the contents of the desk off with a careless air lingering around him, while Dean watches, puzzled, yet intrigued, as Castiel turns, meets Dean's eyes, and hops up on the desk, hands stretched behind him. A challenge twinkles in his eyes, and Dean leans back in his seat, gaze wandering down Castiel's body with unabashed eyes.

"Why are you looking at me?"  
Novak asks, his voice low, barely audible if not for the silence in the room.

_Because you want me to, you little slut._

Dean simply swallows down the words, and with a dismissive click of his tongue, looks away, compelling himself to look at anything but Novak.

Because the moment Dean gives in to his temptation, Novak is going to win. Dean doesn't know _what_ he will win, all he knows, is that there will be that one slight lift of Castiel's lips, and his eyes will go dark and hungry, and they'll twinkle with immodest pride, and Dean will hate himself for how much he'll find himself enjoying _that_ look on Castiel's face.

A slight movement in the corner of his eye, and the rustling of linen, catches Dean's attention, and he turns to Novak, who is- woah.

Nimble fingers work at the top-most button of the navy blue shirt, pressing against the fabric until the button pops off, and Dean's eyes follow the movement of Novak's long, slender fingers, as a cat watches a string of yarn, and it isn't until Novak moves to the next button, does Dean knock himself into consciousness.

"This ain't a hooker house, Novak, care to explain why you're taking your shit off?"  
The words come out way weaker than Dean means for them to, and with the grin that tugs at Castiel's face, of course he knows.

"I'm hot."

_Damn right, you are._

"And I need relief."

_Oh._

Dean gulps, his breath hitching as his cock perks up, twitching with interest as Castiel continues to unbutton his shirt. Curse teenage male libido, man. Accompanied with his deep, husky voice, Christ, this is premium jerk-off content. And it's right in front of Dean.

Dean slips a hand down his thighs, brushing his palm flat over his cock, trying to will his erection away.

He's more astonished by the fact that Castiel hasn't popped a boner already.

"You know, you should probably take up a job as a stripper. You thrive on the attention, after all, don't you?"

Novak laughs, the sound rich and deep.

"That I do. Who'd know better than you, _Dean_? I mean, you're the one whose eyes always watch me, no matter how far away in the class. I feel you, Dean, watching me, staring at me. I always do."

_Too much. This is too much._

Dean's breath picks up, but this time, instead of trying to will his erection away, he rolls his hand over his cock, reaching down to tug at his balls through the fabric of the trousers.

The last button on Castiel's shirt pops off, and the shirt falls open. A vast, bare, expanse of skin fills the foreground of Dean's vision, and he gulps.

His eyes wander down the smooth, tan swathes of skin, down his sharp collarbones, sweat pooling within the hollows, down Novak's dusky brown, perked nipples, down the toned surface of his faintly contoured abs, and down his navel. Sharp, jutting hip bones peek out at the top of Castiel's jeans, and Dean feels his mouth water, tongue pressed against the bottom of his mouth, saliva pooling within at the thought of licking up the salty expanse of Novak's abs and nipples, until Dean's tongue laps up the sweat settled in the hollow of Novak's collarbones.

A snap draws Dean out of his trance, and he looks up to meet Castiel's eyes, glimmering with mischief.

"You can have all of this, Winchester," Castiel rasps, voice breathless with arousal, as he leans back on the table, stretching his torso, and crooking a finger at Dean, "-and if you want it," He continues, and with a dark, hungry glint in his eyes, spreads his legs wide apart, "-come and get it."

Dean has never moved as fast as he does in that moment, stumbling out of his desk, scrambling over to the teacher's desk, slotting himself between Novak's legs, pressing his hands flat against Novak's chest.

Castiel moans, head dropped back, lips hung apart, and feet wrapping around Dean's calves, toes curled behind Dean.

_Need to fuck. Need to fuck. Need to fuck. Need to fu-_

"Dean," Castiel whines, as a pair of lips wrap around his nipple, tongue swirling around the hard, perky bud, his slender fingers tangling within Dean's hair as he grinds against the edge of the desk for friction. Dean resorts to a crouch, and although the angle is uneven, he can't be less bothered, especially when his hand cups over Castiel's cock with such perfection. Castiel is breathing heavy and quick, shallow breaths rising in the air, as Dean rubs his thumb over Castiel's balls through the fabric of his jeans.

"Need you, Dean, please-"  
Castiel moans, gripping Dean tight by his hair, the sharp tug only drawing Dean closer to his edge, as he sinks down to his knees, _finally_ , and reaches for Castiel's jeans, deft fingers unbuckling the belt, and popping the button open. Dean unzips the zipper, and pulls the jeans down. It sticks around his ankles, and without taking his mouth off of Castiel's stomach, Dean plucks his shoes off, allowing the jeans to fall to the floor.

Dean drops his head down to wrap his lips over Castiel's clothed cock, and oh, the noises Castiel makes, Christ, they'd put a porn star to shame.

"Oh, yes, Dean..."  
Castiel trails off, his fingers slipping from Dean's hair, as they settle onto his shoulders and give a tight squeeze. Dean opens his eyes for a brief moment, oblivious to Castiel, and glances up at the cheeky little fucker in his arms. Castiel's eyes are shut, eyebrows drawn together, and lips hung open as he whines, chest heaving with steady pants.

Dean laps across Castiel's leaking erection, throbbing under Dean's tongue, begging to be let out of its confines, and each squeeze of Dean's shoulder only encourages him.

A few moment of restless licking and slobbering later, Dean stands up, and this time, Castiel's eyes flutter open, settling right onto Dean's, hunger evident in those dark, cerulean eyes.

"This is what you wanted, didn't you?"

Dean mumbles, as he presses his face into Castiel's neck, nosing under his jaw, licking and kissing, sloppy and open-mouthed, as the smaller boy lets out a series of desperate whimpers.  
"Mh, yes-"

The air between them is thick with arousal, and it coils inside Dean's gut, drawing his balls tight together in his trousers.

"God, such a good little boy for me Cas, aren't you? Just waiting to be stuffed full of my cock," A loud cry rips through the air when Dean slips his hand inside Castiel's soft, linen briefs, and wraps his fingers around Castiel's cock, giving it a harsh pump, "-what would your teachers think of you, sweetheart? Think they'd be proud of you when they see you like this? Such a dirty mess on the desk, begging for me, for my dick inside you, waiting for your little ass to be fucked and fucked and fucked. Think they'd still give you an A? Fucking teacher's pet."

Castiel whines, his cock perking up with each of Dean's belittling words. Well, someone likes to be bossed around.

Dean steps away, and withdraws his hands from Castiel's body, earning a narrow-eyed glare and an adorable pout from Castiel.

"Awh, look at you, Novak, you little whore. You ever been fucked before? Am I the first?"

Castiel shakes his head, bouncing a shoulder with nonchalance, as he regards Dean.

"I've tried out a few things... Myself."

A warm crimson blush paints his cheeks right to the tip of his nose, as he tears his gaze away from Dean's.

"God, that's beautiful, baby," Dean leans in, latching his lips onto Castiel's collar bones, "-just thinking of you on your bed, riding a dildo- did you ride it? Or did you fuck yourself with it?"  
Dean asks, as he nips at Castiel's earlobe.

"I- I rode it."

"Jesus, Cas, who'd'a thought a mean little fucker like you would have the tightest ass I've seen."

"You haven't seen it yet."

"Well then, show me."

Dean grins, a sly predatory grin, as he steps back again, and reaches for his trousers, unbuckling the belt and pulling the zipper down. He doesn't pull his pants down, instead, grabs his cock, and jerks it out through the opening of the zipper , pulling his balls out as well, for more feasibility. It's a precaution, in case someone happens to pass by. He squeezes his cock in his hands, and tugs at his balls, simply watching, as Castiel hops off the desk, and turns his back to Dean, his perky little ass bouncing as he shuffles into place. He sends Dean a teasing grin, before pressing his hands down onto the desk, spreading his legs wide apart, and bending over.

Holy. Shit.

Nestled between Castiel's ass, buried inside his tight, pink hole, is a beautiful blue gem.

A blue gem butt plug.

"What the fuck, Novak?"

"A little surprise. It's what's kept me on the edge all day."

Castiel glances back to gouge Dean's reaction, and well, the fucker must be having a lot of fun with that, because Dean's eyes are bulging, his mouth is hung open, with drool dripping down the corner, and his breath hitches at the back of his throat at the sight of the throbbing, plugged hole.

"You've had this in all day?"

"Mmh."

"God, you fucking slut."

Castiel whines at the jibe, eyes slipping shut, as he wiggles his ass, spreading his legs apart wider, causing the plug to be pushed out a bit.

Castiel's nimble fingers reach back, and he pulls his ass cheeks apart, and Jesus fucking Christ. This boy is Dean's one way ticket to Hell.

"Fucking hell, Cas."

Dean is prompted to let go of his cock, as he steps closer to Castiel's ass, sinking down to his knees in front of the meaty, thick mounds of flesh, and the ripe, pulsating hole nestled within. With certain hesitance, Dean reaches out, replacing Castiel's fingers with his own, as he pulls Castiel's ass open. He runs an absent finger down Castiel's plugged hole, a loud, needy whine rising from the latter.

"Deeaann-"  
Castiel cries, and Dean hooks his finger around the plug, digging his nails in to pop the plug out. It falls to the floor with a soft clatter, and Dean feasts his eyes on Castiel's sloppy, gaping hole.

"What do you need, baby?"

"You, just you, Dean-"  
Castiel croaks, flailing his hand over the desk, trying to hold himself down when every touch of Dean fingers brings him closer to the completion.

Dean dives in, tongue sliding inside Castiel's hole with ease, due to the slick lube secured by the plug. He presses a thumb over Castiel's perineum, eyes shut, as he laps and slobbers all over Castiel's ass, hefty, breathless moans rising in the air from above him.

Chants of his name fill the room, when Dean holds Castiel's ass apart, and just lets himself go, savouring the faint taste of vanilla-flavoured lube, accompanied by the sheer taste of Castiel's skin, as he swirls his tongue, thrusting it inside, lapping up his own spit, and eating the boy out as if it were a hot piece of apple pie on a shiny, golden plate.

Just a tongue isn't enough, at least not for Dean, so he shoves a rough finger inside Castiel's asshole, right next to his tongue, alternating the thrusts, pulling his fingers out, thrusting his tongue in and so on. A sharp slap of a hand on the desk, rings through his ears, followed by a series of breathless yelps and moans, as his name becomes less of a word, more of a prayer.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Dean, oh my god, oh my- oh-"  
Castiel spasms under him, knees weak and wobbly, toes curling, and shoulders tensing up, as he nears an orgasm.

"You not gonna come on my tongue, pretty boy, I'm going to make sure you're coming when I'm balls deep inside this amazing fucking ass of yours."  
Dean rasps out, as he pulls away for his first lungful of air in what seems like hours to him. He drops back, sitting down on his knees, as he sucks in deep breaths, a grin tugging at his face when he sticks two rough fingers inside Castiel's reddening hole, accompanying the previous finger, as Castiel's legs quiver, and soon enough, he starts slipping off the desk, hands barely managing to keep himself hoisted up.

That's when Dean finally pulls away.

He knows Castiel is relieved about the break, but he's oh, so wrong.

Because the minute Dean stands up, he's grabbing Castiel by the hips, and in one single fluid motion, he picks Castiel up, earning a surprised yowl from him, and slams the smaller boy down onto the desk, his back crashing against the surface with a loud, painful thud. Dean winces at the realization of having hurt Castiel, but it wears off the moment a whine slips past Castiel's lips. So the fucker enjoys it? Interesting. _Very interesting._

Dean grins, and grabs hold of Castiel's wrists, bundling them together, and holding them above the boy's head on the desk, earning him a dark, hungry smile.

"You like this, don't you? Being bossed around like the whore you are."

Castiel chuckles, and bites his lip, dark, round blue eyes peering up at Dean with a challenging glint.

"Mhmm."

Dean allows himself a slight grin, and something inside him prompts him to brush away a stray tuft of hair on Castiel's forehead, the tender action igniting something fond within Dean.

"Dean."  
Castiel moans, as his cock jerks up, red and throbbing with the need to come.

_Castiel looks gorgeous._

_No, no, we are not going there. Sexy ass to attend to, Winchester._

Dean shakes his head with a gulp, before leaning back, hand wrapped loose around Castiel's wrists, as he spits on his other one, wrapping it around his cock to slick it up, before guiding it to Castiel's hole.

"Oh, yes, fuck me, Dean, fuck me-"

Woah. Somehow, Castiel saying those words _really_ lights Dean's guts on fire, and he feels the first trace of an orgasm begin to creep up through his tight balls.

The head of his fat, pink cock brushes over Castiel's pulsating hole, and before Castiel can complain about it, Dean pushes his cock in, and lets go, simply watching as it sinks inside Castiel's tight, wet heat, inch by inch, while his head drops back, Castiel's ass swallowing him in until he's buried to the hilt.

"Fuck..."  
Both boys moan in tandem, and Castiel spreads his legs wider around Dean, causing his cock to be pushed deeper inside.

They stay still for a moment, simply basking in the feeling of being connected, Dean's cock buried deep in Castiel's ass, until Castiel groans, and Dean picks up a steady pace, hips thrusting, in and out, on their own accord, as Dean reaches for Castiel's wrists, but ends up twining his fingers through Castiel's instead.

"Dean, ungh, faster, please-"  
Castiel says, voice breathless, as he wraps his legs around Dean's hips, his thick, meaty thighs crushing Dean.

"Anything you want, sweetheart."  
Dean pants, letting his hips go at it, swiveling and ramming into Castiel's hole, drawing breathless moans from the smaller boy.

His thrusts pick up pace, and the edge of an orgasm nears and nears, the anticipation in his gut coiling tighter, as he fucks into the little vixen under him.

It isn't until he hears Castiel cry out, does he open his eyes. Castiel's cock is red with pressure, standing up erect and bouncing against his stomach every time Dean slams home. His cock brushes over something, a little ridge in the expanse of smooth, tight, wetness, and each brush on the ridge sends Castiel moaning, scrambling for purchase, even when his hands are held down by Dean.

"Dean, I'm going to come, I'm going to-"

Dean leans down, closer to Castiel's ear as he pants for air, nosing at Castiel's cheek, before dropping a soft kiss under his ear.  
"Come for me, baby, let it all out."

Apparently, that's all it takes.

One moment, Dean is staring down at shut eyes, parted lips, and scrunched eyebrows, and the other, thick, white come shoots up between them, blue eyes wide open, jaw dropping as Castiel hits his orgasm, and a gasp slips past Castiel's lips.

"Dean," Castiel whines, the moment his orgasm has passed over, cock spilling every single ounce of come right through the tip, and Dean decides in that moment, he's never seen something as beautiful as Castiel Novak orgasming under him.

"S'okay, sweetheart, I'm right here..."  
Dean trails off, dragging his lips across Castiel's cheek, down to the corner of his lips.

Under him, Castiel's body goes lax, allowing Dean to fuck into him with much ease, as Castiel clenches his hole around his cock, causing Dean to bite down on his lip to refrain from cursing out loud.

A pair of hands, Castiel's, slip through from where Dean has been holding them down, and surprisingly, they cup over Dean's jaw, pulling him closer as his hips fuck into Castiel, recklessly, without any exhaustion, the edge of an orgasm extremely close.

"Dean, come for me, fill me up, baby."  
Castiel whispers against his skin, and fucking shit, _that is so fucking hot._ Dean groans, and drops his head against Castiel's, thrusts faltering as his cock buries itself inside Castiel's ass, shooting hot, thick come right up the boy's hole, shallow thrusts resuming until Castiel squeezes around Dean's cock, milking every last drop of his come.

"Fuck."  
Dean groans, slipping into a post-orgasmic haze, as he slumps down onto Castiel's chest, the thrum of Castiel's chuckle vibrating against his own chest, as slender fingers brush through his hair.

A dribble of cum leaks down Castiel's meaty thighs as Dean's soft cock slips out, sheathed with it's own release, and even in his dazed state, Dean has the mind to grab the butt plug on the ground, wipe it against Castiel's jeans, and stuff it back into his loose, sloppy hole.

It isn't until Dean is buried in Castiel's arms, does he speak up again.

"Damn it, Novak. Don't think I can tease you 'bout being a virgin anymore."

Castiel snorts.

"Don't think I can tease you about having a small dick anymore."

Dean laughs, snuggling tight against Castiel on the desk. It's been a while now, and Dean is still clothed, his jacket disposed off next to Castiel's jeans, and shirt.

They're sitting on the desk, Dean with his feet hanging off, and Castiel in his lap, playing with Dean's hair.

Dean runs his fingers up Castiel's neck, a smile creeping at the corner of his lips as he stares up at Castiel.

The boy looks radiant, a bright glow on his face, no doubt from his post-orgasmic bliss, and although they're hot and sweaty and sticky, Dean couldn't be less bothered. Castiel's eyes don't meet his, instead fixed onto his short brown hair, a pout on his peachy lips as he tries to braid a few strands.

Three years. In all three years that Dean has known Castiel, he's known him as nothing but a rival, as someone who pisses him off, someone he would never date. And maybe, he begins to realize, this so-called hatred must stem from deep within his feelings of affection towards Castiel. Dean still recalls, bright as day, the first moment he'd seen Castiel. Hell, the guy had even helped Dean find most of his classes on his first day. But then Dean had been pulled into the world of basketball and high school fame, and he never allowed himself to see Castiel in the same light.

"What's wrong?"  
Castiel asks, hands dropping down to wrap behind Dean's neck.

"Nothing."

Castiel's smile vanishes, as he gazes into Dean's eyes, the darkness in those baby blues seeping away with every passing moment.

"You regret this."  
It's a statement, rather than a question, and Dean watches as the spark in Castiel's eyes simmers down.

"What? Of course not, Cas. Why would you think that?"  
Dean reaches up, cupping his palm over Castiel's cheek, running his thumb along Castiel's cheekbone.

"I don't know."  
Castiel gulps. A beat passes, before he breaks into a shy smile.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What?"

"Cas."

Dean falters, lips parted as he tries to come up with some snarky remark to brush off the topic, but finds himself at a loss for words.

"'Cause it's easier to say. It's what I call you in my head, all the time."

"Oh."  
Blue eyes soften, peering deep into Dean's, as their faces inch closer, eyes dropping to study Castiel's wet, parted lips, which move when he speaks up.  
"Do you think of me a lot?"

Dean glances up at Castiel, swallowing down the urge to avert his gaze, instead opting to meet his twinkling blue eyes with honesty.

"A lot."

Before he knows it, Castiel's soft, moist lips are pressing against Dean's, breathing into his mouth as their eyes slip shut. A soft, muffled moan slips past Dean's lips, thrumming through Castiel's mouth, as a hand tangles through his hair, Dean reaching up to cup the back of Castiel's neck.

The kiss is soft, affectionate and endearing. No rush, no arousal, no lust, there's simply passion gracing their lips as they savour each other.

Castiel's lips don't taste like much, but the feeling of their wet tongues gliding against each other is like nothing he's ever felt before, no, no girl he's ever fucked and thrown away has ever felt this good, ever riled him up like this.

A hand runs through his hair, lips sliding against each other with soft, wet gasps, and with a final suck, Dean pulls away.

_Zap._

All at once, the tube lights come to life, flickering on around them, and Castiel studies their room, before turning back to Dean, with a shy smile.

"Power's back."

"Yeah."

"And it's time to go home."

"Yeah."

"What if Mr.Singer walks in on us?"

"Cas, you can't make out with me, get me all riled up, and then make me think of Bobby."

Castiel throws his head back in a laugh, and Dean's eyes travel down his rosy cheeks, down to the columns of his slender neck.

"I'll give you the answers for the quizlets."  
He says once he's gazing back at Dean, eyes wandering down to Dean's lips before flickering back up.

"I already have them, Cas."

"How?"

"I studied the chapters last week."

"Oh? Well, that's smart."

Dean shrugs a casual shoulder, before bouncing Castiel in his lap, drawing a surprised yelp from the boy.

"How are you going home?"

"I was thinking of taking the bus."

"Don't. I'll drop you."

"Oh really? Why the sudden change of heart, Winchester?"  
Castiel raises a teasing eyebrow, and Dean grins.

"Thought I'd treat you to some burgers too."

Castiel's smile falters.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"But you don't date?"

Dean grins wider, reaching up to run his thumbs down Castiel's cheeks, eyes meeting his round ones.

"Guess I'm willing to make an exception for you, Novak."

**Author's Note:**

> a sappy ending???? in my smut??? it's more likely than you think. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment! These are the best motivations for a fan fiction writer.


End file.
